The Day You Saved Me
by IzzyThatGleekPotterHead2019
Summary: Harry and Severus are both in love, but Harry's hiding a dark secret: He's a cutter. Trigger warning! RatedT for self-harm, mentions of past abuse, and slash. Snarry, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back ya'll! So sorry for the lack of action in writing…I've been super busy! But I'm back now and with a new Snarry story! I've written Snarry, and I've written self-harm, but I've never had the brilliant idea of combining them together! So here it is. Trigger warning, rated T as usual, takes place in 5****th**** year, Oh yeah, abusive!Dursleys/abused!Harry, Also, in this story, Harry's already found the Half-Blood Prince's book and used Sectum Sempra in fourth year on Draco. So yeah. That's all I've got for you, so enjoy!**

**The Day You Saved Me**

**Chapter: 1**

Only a week of the new school year had gone by. One week, and Severus was already starting to go mad, all because of the young boy currently sitting in his classroom that he'd been madly in love with since the end of third year. It was now fifth year, and Harry Potter had been acting strangely since the first day back. Severus was beginning to worry, but it wasn't as if he could simply go up to the boy and ask him what was wrong. Severus knew that Harry hated him, and for good reason too. He'd never exactly been kind to the boy; he couldn't be. It was a part of his cover as a double agent.

"Professor! Weasley's cauldron is smoking. Again," Draco Malfoy sneered triumphantly, a pleased look on his face.

Severus held back a long sigh as he strode irritably toward Ronald Weasley, simply relieved that it wasn't Longbottom for once.

He glared distastefully into the redheaded boy's cauldron before staring the boy down.

"Weasley, exactly why is your potion green instead of orange?" he asked, wondering why the stupid boy couldn't just read the directions that were on the board.

The boy looked up at the board and then grimaced, letting out an "oh," of comprehension.

"'Oh,' is right, Mister Weasley," Severus sneered. "The directions clearly state to wait exactly ten minutes and thirty eight seconds after adding in the ingredients BEFORE stirring three times clockwise. Throw it out Weasley. You get a zero for the day."

The boy gave him a nasty glare before following the instructions he'd been given, mumbling angrily under his breath.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Severus called after him before turning around, about to make his way back to his desk, when…

"Professor?"

Severus slowly turned around, finding himself staring into the eyes of Harry Potter.

"What Potter?" he asked, trying to look as cruel and displeased as possible.

"I finished it," Harry said, gesturing to his cauldron.

Severus strode over, peering into it and praying that there would be a mistake so he could continue his act, but…there was nothing wrong with it, so he simply nodded his approval. "Put it in a bag and have it on my desk by the end of class, Potter," he scowled, and then strode gracefully back to his desk, refusing to look at the boy again.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Once class ended, Harry at once took off, feeling horrible. He'd done _everything _right with that potion, and it still hadn't been good enough for his professor. Then again, he thought, disappointedly, nothing's ever good enough for him, or for anybody.

It had started off as a small flutter of something, a small crush maybe, in third year, when Severus had tried to shield him from Lupin when he'd turned into a werewolf that night. Over the course of last year, however, it had become something much more. It had gotten to the point where he fantasized constantly about Severus, almost all the time. But Severus would never love him. Who could possibly love someone like him? He was the reason for Cedric's death. He was bad, and that was why his uncle hit him all the time. He was pathetic. No one would ever love him.

He felt everything becoming overwhelming, and ducked into an empty classroom, slamming the door shut, and locking it, as he quickly pulled his sleeves up and pulled out his wand.

"Sectum Sempra," he said shakily, pointing his wand at his arms. Instantly, gashes appeared on his arms, new cuts joined the old ones that had already begun to scar.

He said the spell again, and again, letting all his thoughts and emotional pain fading away instantly.

He hadn't started this until last summer. Between Cedric dying, and the shit he got from his aunt and uncle, he'd been so overwhelmed, and he needed that release. Then he'd remembered that spell in the Half-Blood Prince's book, the one he'd used on Draco, and that was how the cutting had started. Nowadays it was rare for him to go a day without doing it. He just hoped no one ever found out, or they'd all think he was even more of a freak than they already did.

He finally stopped, coming out of the trance he'd been in, and put his wand back in his pocket, digging around in his bag for the usual: some band aids, cotton balls, and hydrogen peroxide. He knew he could fix it with magic, but he honestly preferred doing it the Muggle way; it gave him a really good sting for several days that seemed to comfort him. He was done in a matter of minutes, and after putting everything away and pulling his sleeves back down, he hitched on a fake smile, and walked out to go find Ron and Hermione.

**A/N: So? What do you think, you guys? Send me my drugs! I..I mean…my reviews...eh heh...-nervous laughter- Anyway, send reviews and let me know how the first chapter was!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys… would it be really, REALLY bad if I told you I honestly forgot about this Fanfiction? Oops…sorry. Anyway, next chapter! Hope you like!**

**Chapter 2**

His secret was getting hard to keep. Harry knew that as he raced around, looking for an empty classroom, or some quiet place where he wouldn't be seen. He needed to cut, and fast. Hermione was beginning to get suspicious of his much more frequent disappearing acts. She couldn't find out. Merlin only knows who she'd tell.

Harry hadn't even realized where he was in the castle until he poked his head into yet another empty classroom, and saw that it was Snape's Potion's lab.

It was empty.

Harry didn't think twice as he walked in, slamming the door and pulling out his wand. "Sectum Sempra, Sectum Sempra, Sectum Sempra!" he said, again and again as more blood pooled around his wrists. He hadn't even thought of the fact that the teacher he was head over heels for could walk in at any moment, until it actually happened.

When the door slammed open, Harry looked up in shock, frozen like a deer in the headlights. "I-I-erm-Professor-I-"

"Potter?" Severus stared in shock. "Potter….put your wand down," his eyes changed from shock to deep concern in a matter of only seconds.

Harry merely stared at him, hands shaking. "S-Sectum Semp-"

"Expelliarmus!" Severus said, quickly brandishing his own wand and watching as Harry's flew to the other side of the room.

"Po-Harry. Harry, look at me, please," he gently stepped towards Harry, muttering the countercurse to Sectum Sempra.

Tears of guilt and shame rushed down Harry's cheeks. "P-professor-"

"Shhh," Severus pulled Harry gently into his arms. "Shh, relax Harry. This will stay between us, I promise none of your friends will find out," he reassured the boy.

Harry nodded, and sobbed into Severus's robes. "S-Severus," he whimpered, not even realizing he'd said his professor's full name.

"It's alright, Harry It's alright now. Just relax," Severus's voice was gentler than it had ever been.

Harry simply clutched onto the man, incapable of saying anything else.

"Harry, Harry, shh," Severus murmured, but did not get any further than that, because, at that moment, on an act of impulse, Harry sent his lips crashing desperately into Severus's.

Severus, for his part, froze, but only for a split second, and then he was kissing back, his arms wrapping more firmly around Harry as the two poured out their love for each other in that kiss.

When they finally pulled away, Harry was looking at him warily, almost as if expecting Severus to leave and pretend this never happened, which in all honesty, Severus knew he probably should do, but then again….

"I'm not leaving you, Harry Potter," he murmured gently, shaking his head as he pulled the boy back in for another kiss.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Harry was happier than he'd ever been before. Severus loved him, even though he was an ugly scrawny boy with glasses that cut himself and did everything wrong, even then, Severus still loved him. He practically skipped into the Common Room where Ron and Hermione were waiting, Hermione with an impatient look on her face. "Where were you? You missed three different classes!" she snapped, bringing Harry's good mood plunging down instantly.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, looking shakily down at his hands as he felt another urge come on him.

Hermione sighed. "Harry, you can't keep doing this…being late for class…just where do you go, exactly?" she asked.

"'Mione," Ron put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off, standing up to face Harry. "Tell us, Harry."

"Nowhere!" Harry said quickly.

Hermione glared darkly at him. "This is not nothing, Harry!"

"I told you, it's no-"

"Are you preforming Dark Arts with the Slytherins or somethi-"

"NO!" Harry screamed. "NOW STOP ASKING!" he turned, hurrying out of the Common Room again, and going right back in the direction he had come He needed to see Severus, and soon.


End file.
